blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Elliot
Leon was a member of the Apostles of the Star until being beaten by Eve. Appearance Leon is a child, with bright (almost cerulean) blue hair, cut short. He has large purple/magenta eyes, a high collared dark shirt and he wears a red jacket over it. He can often be seen on a blue and orange snowboard, and is shown wearing goggles on occasion. Personality Leon doesn't trust adults, nor does he like them. He is rather confident in his abilities, and greatly misreads his true power. However, he is seen to be caring for those he is close to. History Leon Elliott was born in a country plagued by civil war since long before his birth. His parents were killed by soldiers when he was four years old and he grew up raised and protected by his older sister. Unfortunately, she died in her turn when trapped in a gunfight. From then on, he had to survive on his own in a city reduced to ruins, alone and without food. According to the picture seen when he describes his past, one can guess that he had to fight and perhaps to kill in order to survive, given the knife he is seen holding. He came to believe that there was no place for kindness in the word due to all the people who got killed before his eyes. At some point, he was found by the Apostles of the Star who took him with them and made him drink Shinkito to grant him his power of Tao. Synopsis Leon first appears in the manga and the anime during the Aposte's attack of the World Conference, where he kills several soldiers by suffocating them. He is next seen in a market alongside Kyoko before Durham's execution, which he witnesses emotionlessly. Later, Leon greets the Chrono Numbers V, VII and XI when they storm ito Creed's castle and tries to kill Number VII Jenos Hazard, (who called him a "shrimp") but Jenos destroys some pillars to create a cloud of dust, enabling the Numbers to escape. When Leon blows the dust away with his wind, it's already too late. When the Sweepers League (a group of powerful bounty hunters which includes the three main protagonists) invade the Apostles' main hideout in Clarken Island, Shiki orders Leon to kill Eve. He finds her alongside the bounty hunter Kevin McDougall, whom he effortlessly defeats with a gust of wind before engaging a fight against Eve. However, Eve's powers prove to match his own, much to his anger. (Eve later confesses that she used her power to its maximum, in order to distract him and make him easier to deal with.) Leon later flies away to attack at long range but Eve can fly as well. He then decides to concentrate all his ki and unleashes a gigantic "Death Twister." Eve turns her entire body into steel and manages to absorb the biggest part of the blast, leaving Leon exhausted and defeated. Leon then agrees to leave the Apostles of the Star and Eve makes him realize that the Apostle's revolution was nothing but pointless slaughters. During the last parts of the story, Leon has recovered enough strenght to fly on his skyboard, and he is seen witnessing the fights against the Flying Cyborg and the Golem Cyborg, from the Phantom Star Brigade. He later witnesses the final battle between Train Heartnet and Creed. As Creed and Train are about to fall from the mansions' roof, Leon rescues them with his wind power, expressing his awe at Creed's defeat. In the end of the manga, Leon is seen walking in the streets alongside Eathes. Anime In the Anime, Leon's story is completely different. He is one of the oldest member and the de facto leader of a gang of orphans, who live in a dilapided building and have apparently problems with local thugs. It is worth nothing to note than Tim Vertical, another 13-years-old child who appears in a completely different part of the manga is also a member of this gang and seems to be Leon's best friend and rival. Sharden approaches Leon, makes him drink Shinkito and recruits him into the Apostles of the Star. Leon takes part in the attack of the World Conference and the showdown at the old castle, but he is knocked out when Number VII Jenos Hazard make rubles fall from the roof to cover their escape. Eve finds him unconscious and takes him out of the ruins, but she leaves before he awakes and he returns to the Apostles' lair. Later, when Train and Eve meet Leon's orphan friends, Eve recognizes him on a picture and the orphans ask her to tell Leon that they miss him. Eve meets Leon again on Clarken Island and the two engage a battle, during which Eve tries to convince him of who are his real friends. When defeated, Leon agrees to return home, which he does after Creed's defeat. During the Eden Arc, Leon's town is the first town attacked by the Zero Numbers. Leon and his gang manage to escape, but Tim gets trapped in the rain of nanomachines and his consciousness is absorbed into "Eden." Leon and the orphans run after "Eden" and catch up with Train, the Sweper League and the Chrono Numbers. Later, Leon rushes back to the town to get the fireworks that the protagonists need to attract "Eden" and invade it. He uses a shield of whirling wind to protect himself from the nanomachines, but he is attacked by countless monsters from "Eden"; using his wind shield continuously and having to fight dozens of monsters drain him of his strenght and he passes out from exhaustion right after completing his mission. During the final battle, Leon and his friends are taken in the chopper from which doctor Tearyu monitors the attack. He later wakes up and proceeds to fend off the monsters who attack the chopper. After the defeat of the Zero Numbers, Leon and his friends are seen working in a bakery. Skills Wind: Leon's Tao power is the ability to manipulate wind. He generally uses gusts of wind to make him fly on a snowboard, which helps channel his ability to create a twister. He can also surround his palm with wind to shoot as a projectiles or use as a sword in close combat. Gallery File:Leon; Board.jpg Trivia *Leon has a frown face on his jacket and Tim has a happy face on his shirt Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Apostle Category:Male